The striking face of most golf clubs, and particular golf club irons, contains a plurality of parallel grooves to provide a more consistent spin to the golf ball when struck. More consistent spin allows for more consistent shots. With short irons, the more consistent shots also enable the skilled golfer to control the landing of a golf ball on the green.
The United States Golf Association (“USGA”) has set certain standards for grooves in a golf club. Specifically, the grooves must be straight, have diverging sides, and have a symmetrical cross-section. The width, depth, and spacing of the grooves are also set forth in the USGA standards.
The present invention relates to a stepped or serrated groove configuration for golf club heads which conforms with USGA standards and also improves the consistency of the club.